It has been stated in standard pharmacologic text books that quinine has analgesic effects, but the validity of this statement is uncertain. The potential role of quinine as an analgesic agent will be assessed in this study of patients with chronic low back and leg pain. The relationship between quinine metabolism and its pain relieving properties will also be evaluated in this trial. Pain intensity will be compared (using a visual analogue scale) while the patient is taking a placebo and compared to scores when the patient is receiving quinine.